El despertar de Perséfone
by Floreciendo
Summary: La inesperada llegada de una diosa en este siglo cambiará la vida de los caballeros haciéndolos enfrentarse con algo más que deidades y guerreros, sino con los problemas que atraviesan todos los jóvenes de su edad: amor, peleas, drogas, fiestas y dificultades emocionales. Los caballeros dorados también tienen un lado humano con el que lidiar.
1. Capítulo 1: Accidentalmente

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

La guerra sagrada contra el rey del inframundo había concluido hacía dos meses atrás, días antes de la llegada del año nuevo como si todo comenzara de cero. Los caballeros de bronce de a poco retomaron sus vidas, quedándose en Grecia para contribuir en la reconstrucción del Santuario, todos excepto Seiya. El caballero de Pegaso resultó gravemente herido durante la batalla contra Hades, el cual le propinó una herida cargada de su furia que le impedía incluso al día de hoy recuperarse, ya que continuaba en estado vegetativo.

Desde ese día, Saori pasaba horas de rodillas rezando frente a su enorme ventana en su mansión griega. Cada día lloraba rogando por la paz de sus caballeros caídos y le suplicaba a Zeus devolviera la consciencia a Pegaso.

Athena agachó su cabeza y dejó las primeras lágrimas brotar, su enorme y puro cosmos comenzaba a irradiar de su cuerpo, llegando alto, tan lejos, llegando incluso al mismísimo cielo.

.

* * *

Los pasos de una persona hicieron eco en aquel enorme lugar, sus inmensos pilares de mármol blanco sostenían dicha estructura, el piso era del mismo color y el aura en ese sitio era de paz. Jarrones y viejas pinturas le daban un toque antiguo. La mujer adulta de cabellera rojiza recogida se adentró con una charola de oro blanco en sus manos, en ella yacía una taza humeante. Su paso era tranquilo, la cola de su largo vestido azul la acompañaban y un corsé dorado hacía juego con los accesorios de su cabello. Se detuvo justo frente a una escalinata, alzó la mirada y posó sus ojos esmeraldas en el hombre frente a ella.

—¿Otra vez está rezando? —preguntó con preocupación.

El hombre mayor en aquel trono afirmó con sus ojos cerrados.

—Así es… Su tristeza es cada vez más grande.

—Zeus, la tierra necesita de nuestra ayuda —aseguró.

—Confío en Athena, ella y sus nobles caballeros han protegido la tierra con esmero.

La reina de los Dioses subió tranquilamente aquella escalinata ofreciéndole el té de frutos desconocidos a su esposo, el mismo abrió sus ojos por primera vez mostrando el profundo color azul en los mismos. Su cabello plateado y largo al igual que su barba lo hacía una deidad fácil de reconocer.

Tomó aquella taza y la charola desapareció en las manos de Hera.

—Los inviernos en la tierra son más fríos que nunca, y el calor… —pausó unos segundos—, quema como el infierno. Los glaciares, los bosques, los animales, todo está pereciendo —aseveró con voz firme.

—¿Crees que los humanos no están cuidando la valiosa tierra? —inquirió.

—Esto no es obra de los humanos, esto es obra de un Dios maligno.

Zeus cerró sus ojos y le dio un sorbo a su té, evaluando algunas posibilidades en su mente.

Hera levantó la palma de su mano frente a él y de la misma una esfera de cristal surgió, en ella podía verse a la tierra reflejada. Los verdes, los celestes y los marrones, palidecían rápidamente. El rostro del rey de los Dioses era empapado de la luz que brotaba de la esfera.

El de cabello blanco extendió su mano tomando aquella esfera, la observó fijamente y la agitó con brusquedad, la misma esfera ahora reflejaba raíces de color rojizo rodeándola por completo, las mismas raíces se iban oscureciendo hasta hacerse una sola en el centro de la tierra.

—No puede ser… —espetó—. Hades.

.

* * *

Saori redujo de a poco la intensidad de su cosmos hasta hacer que el mismo se desvaneciera, limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie. Si fuera por su voluntad, no dejaría de rezar implorando por una nueva oportunidad para sus guerreros, sin embargo el atardecer se acercaba y era hora de que Seiya tomara un té antes de recostarse nuevamente hasta el día siguiente.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina para preparar ella misma la infusión que degustaría junto al valiente caballero. Tomó una taza de porcelana para colocarla en una bandeja de madera con flores y en ese preciso instante sintió un cosmos pasar cual estrella fugaz por su mente, Saori soltó la taza haciendo que esta se hiciera pedazos contra el suelo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró con expresión de angustia.

Otra vez sintió un cosmos conocido apareciendo de repente, seguido de dos más.

Saori se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la salida más próxima, se detuvo en la puerta observando el cielo. Al no encontrar nada corrió por unos cuantos segundos más sin saber exactamente hacia donde, pero por alguna razón, buscaba respuestas arriba.

A pesar de que el atardecer comenzó a teñir el cielo de un precioso naranja, no le fue difícil reconocer aquellos destellos de luz dorada cayendo de uno por vez desde el mismo, todos se dirigían en dirección al santuario. Aquellas luces doradas se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos color turquesa que ahora estaban cristalizados.

.

* * *

En el templo de Zeus, el rey de los dioses se encontraba descalzo sobre el pasto de uno de sus jardines más hermosos, a su lado, Hera rezaba otorgándole mayor fortaleza a su esposo en el proceso de dejar el alma de los caballeros dorados regresar a la tierra.

Zeus, quien tenía su tridente en mano fue reduciendo su cosmos hasta desaparecerlo. Observó a Hera y ambos asintieron. La reina de los dioses extendió sus manos y de un árbol radiante conocido como el árbol de la vida, catorce hojas cayeron sobre sus palmas. Hera cerró los ojos y agitó suavemente sus manos haciendo que las hojas volaran, las cuales se perdieron en la misma dirección que los destellos dorados.

—¿Crees que las cosas en la tierra mejorarán ahora?

—Eso espero —admitió el de cabello plateado—, realmente deseo que sea así.

—Si en algún momento las cosas empeoran… —Hera hizo una breve pausa—, deberás recurrir a quién más conoce de la tierra y la vida en ella.

Zeus le lanzó una mirada con cierta severidad y sorpresa.

.

* * *

Usualmente Saori se comportaba como una humana normal, pero esta vez no dudó en utilizar su poder divino para llegar al santuario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Aries sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban a medida que subía los escalones ya que su conmoción no le permitía un paso normal. Una vez que concluyó la subida pudo ver a un Mu bastante confundido incorporándose en el suelo, a su lado la armadura de Aries brillaba con fuerza.

—¿Athena? —preguntó sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Saori cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo tronar su pecho debido a su sentido llanto, el caballero se extrañó y solo apoyó su mano en la espalda de la diosa, correspondiendo de esa forma a tan cálido abrazo.

.

* * *

_Tres meses después…_

_"You and I, whiskey on ice_  
_Maybe later we can turn down all the lights_  
_So keep 'em on with nothing on_  
_Oh-my-my-my…"_

Una joven caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Rodorio al ritmo de la música que sonaba en sus audífonos, observaba con fascinación la vida en aquel pueblo, muy diferente a donde vivía. El sol era radiante esa mañana de primavera, las personas trabajaban en sus puestos donde la fruta y la comida tradicional no podían faltar, flores y tejidos sobraban.

Sacó su iPhone del bolsillo con el fin de pausar la canción que estaba escuchando, se acercó a un puesto de frutas y tomó una manzana roja en su mano, la misma relucía. Sus ojos celestes claros expresaban pura emoción al ver como aquella fruta casi no cabía en su palma, aquellas manzanas no tenían comparación con lo que conocía.

Colocó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja mientras hablaba con la mujer que vendía tan buena mercadería, no dudó mucho en llevarse aquella manzana, se maldecía por no tener un bolso más grande y poder comprar al menos una más. Guardó la misma en su bolso de charol negro y continuó su paseo con la música de fondo.

_"I was rolling up something with you_  
_Kickin' back in a way that we do_  
_I got everything I need in this room_  
_Smoke clouds and a scent of perfume..."_

El largo cabello de Magnolia volaba debido a las leves ráfagas de viento, era de la única manera que el mismo podía despegarse de su espalda. A diferencia de muchas chicas optaba por llevar el cabello sin nada especial, tan solo ese lacio natural y los particulares bucles que se formaban en los extremos del mismo.

Un cachorrito que perfectamente podría caber en las manos se acercó a toda velocidad hasta ella mientras movía el rabo. La castaña se puso en cuclillas para tomar en brazos a aquel cachorro color manteca, sus ojos negros eran cautivadores.

_"And all my friends are in the club_  
_And they keep ringin' my phone_  
_But they ain't got nothing on you_  
_And you ain't got nothing on you."_

Inclusive con la música de fondo, pudo oír un gran estruendo no muy lejos de ella. Se puso de pie rápidamente y volteó hacia atrás viendo aquella nube de tierra, seguido de una ola de personas corriendo hacia donde se encontraba. El sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo. ¿Qué **demonios** estaba ocurriendo?

Corrió unos metros con el cachorro en brazos pero ya sin audífonos pudo oír gritos desesperados, se frenó en el acto buscando con la mirada la fuente de esos gritos. La señora que le había vendido tan dichosas manzanas tenía la estructura desmoronada de su puesto sobre su cuerpo, se encontraba atrapada.

Magnolia frenó a un niño que corrió por su lado y le extendió aquel cachorro.

—Por favor, llévatelo y corran lo más lejos que puedan —le suplicó.

El niño le sonrió con toda su inocencia, como si no comprendiera del peligro. Tomó al pequeño de color manteca y comenzó a correr.

—¡Señorita, tiene que irse! —le gritó un hombre que trotaba en dirección contraria.

Se dirigió con apuro hasta donde la señora de piel morena estaba, tomó el fierro más grande y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando mover aquel montón de metal y madera. La mujer adulta se arrastró usando la fuerza de sus brazos liberando una de sus piernas, el rostro de Magnolia enrojeció de tanto esfuerzo. Tomó aire y nuevamente echó su espalda hacia atrás, pero esta vez se detuvo al sentir un par de manos en sus hombros.

—Señorita, no se esfuerce, yo las ayudaré —aseguró un joven de largo cabello negro azabache.

Con una sola mano logró arrojar el montón de fierros hacia un lado y sin esfuerzo ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

—Muchas gracias jóvenes… —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —. Dios los bendiga por su ayuda, por favor no se queden aquí.

La señora se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud que se dirigían quien sabe a dónde, pero lejos del caos sin explicación que estaba ocurriendo.

La castaña observó al muchacho que no se trataba de nadie más que de Shiryu de Dragón.

—Muchas gracias, caballero —le ofreció una sonrisa.

—No debe agradecerme, pero le sugiero que siga a las demás personas. Este lugar es muy peligroso.

Sin decir más, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con cierta confusión en el rostro hacia donde los demás.

.

* * *

Un hombre adulto de baja estatura y nariz prominente reía a carcajadas en medio de aquel desastre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una armadura color lavanda con detalles en violeta, estaba repleto de triángulos punzantes, la misma se complementaba con alas de plata en la espalda. Su cabello era blanco y sus dientes sobresalían.

Levantó la palma de su mano hacia una humilde tienda de ropa y de la misma salió un rayo rojo que destruyó la vidriera, la misma quedó en llamas.

—Oye, criatura del infierno.

—¿Criatura del infierno? —cuestionó ofendido.

—Será mejor que te detengas, las personas de este lugar no te han hecho nada —añadió con voz molesta.

Cuando el humo cesó, la figura de Hyoga de Cisne se hizo clara a unos metros de él. No llevaba su armadura puesta y aun así pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Su expresión de enfado cambió drásticamente a una de gracia, soltando la misma carcajada burlona de hacía unos instantes.

—¡Al fin han llegado los payasos de Athena!

—¡Silencio! —vociferó el rubio—. Antes de congelarte con mi poder y romperte cual hielo para _Caipirinha_, explícame qué demonios estás haciendo en este lugar.

El hombre de armadura clara se acercó a paso lento hacia Hyoga afilando su mirada, no pretendía borrar su sonrisa.

—Vengo por el poder de un Dios… —respondió con tono misterioso.

Hyoga no puedo ocultar su sorpresa al oír aquello. Fue tal su distracción que no había notado que el guerrero maligno traía un frasco blanco con un listón rojo en su mano izquierda.

El mismo aprovechó ese segundo de guardia baja del caballero para levantar su palma frente a él dándole solo la chance de cubrirse, pero no de repeler o devolver el ataque, arrojándolo así a varios metros de distancia sobre los escombros.

.

* * *

Luego de un buen rato avanzando Magnolia se desvió en una especie de callejón, que más bien era un pequeño espacio entre dos casas. Se recargó en la pared tomando aire de forma agitada, colocó la mano en su frente intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Había tomado la decisión de abandonar la carrera que sus padres le impusieron y quería aprovechar sus nuevos días libres para recorrer algunos pueblos cercanos de Grecia, no se imaginaba ni en diez mil años que su primer día de Indiana Jones terminaría así: huyendo por su vida.

Observó con frustración como su camisa blanca y su jean traían manchas de tierra por todas partes, definitivamente era un mal día. Sus cavilaciones fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el mismo ladrido de antes, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro inmediatamente. Salió hacia la calle de adoquín y vio que el niño aún traía al cachorro en sus brazos, ambos estaban con unos grupos de personas sanos y salvos, un muchacho alto, delgado y de cabello verde estaba hablándoles.

Otra explosión desató el pánico y los gritos nuevamente, pero esta vez las personas estaban bastante lejos y nadie salió herido. La joven se acercó a ellos más guiada por su espíritu de equipo que por su seguridad.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —le preguntó al niño.

—Los caballeros de Athena están luchando con los malos —aseveró sonriente.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

El niño señaló en dirección al muchacho de cabello verde que se acercaba sin miedo al ser maligno.

Shun de Andrómeda había llegado al pueblo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al sentir el cosmos de sus dos amigos en peligro, no los dejaría solos.

—Por favor detente.

—¿Tú también vendrás a hablar? —rió con sorna—. Tu amigo terminó bajo cientos de escombros por no atacarme a tiempo.

Andrómeda entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—No me gusta pelear, sin embargo no puedo tolerar que sigas dañando a estas personas inocentes y a mis amigos.

—¡Demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, muchacho!

El caballero de bronce cerró sus ojos y una ráfaga de viento comenzó a surgir a su alrededor moviendo su cabello, a su vez un aura brillante nacía de su cuerpo haciéndose cada vez más amplia y cálida, hasta obligar a las personas del pueblo a cubrir sus ojos.

Magnolia notó como aquella luz iba cesando hasta que le fue posible retirar la mano de su rostro, el mismo quedó perplejo al ver como una armadura rosada se adhirió en segundos al cuerpo de aquel joven junto con una cadena que se movía a su voluntad. El niño que se encontraba junto a ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos de tanta emoción, aunque segundos después cayó en cuenta de que el cachorro ya no estaba en sus brazos, ahora sus manos pasaron a su cabeza.

—Caballero de Andrómeda, prepárate a morir.

El ser maligno dirigió la palma de su mano hacia Shun dispuesto a atacar, sin embargo unos gruñidos lo interrumpieron, de inmediato borró su sonrisa y buscó al causante de tal distracción.

El pequeño cachorro manteca estaba enojado, colocó sus patas delanteras extendidas demostrando molestia. No estaba cerca, su instinto lo alertaba, pero lamentablemente se había puesto en medio de Andrómeda y él.

—¡Pequeño, por favor vete! —suplicó Shun con preocupación.

No podía darse el lujo de arrojarse sobre el cachorro y permitir que un ataque de aquel monstruo lo alcanzase, eso era extremadamente peligroso, pero definitivamente tampoco iba a permitir que una vida se perdiera.

El oponente de Shun pudo ver aquella preocupación en su rostro, la cual hizo que su sonrisa maliciosa se plasmara en su rostro nuevamente. Esta vez soltó el frasco blanco y con una mano apuntó al caballero y con la otra al cachorro.

Se pudo oír al unísono un _"¡No!"_ de todos los presentes, sin embargo un pequeño valiente corrió en ayuda de su amiguito.

—¡Niño! —gritó una anciana con desesperación.

Magnolia vio el horror frente a sus ojos, un ser diabólico estaba apuntando al caballero que los protegía, también a un cachorro y para colmo un niño se acercaba. No quería ver morir a ninguno de los tres, solo había una persona a la cual no podría ver morir: ella misma.

Se quitó las correas de su bolso dejándolo caer y sin dudarlo corrió detrás del pequeño.

Shun aprovechó ese microsegundo en que el sujeto se distrajo al percibir que un niño se acercaba para lanzar su ataque primero.

—¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

El sorprendido espectro no tuvo más que utilizar sus dos manos para tolerar la ola de poder que el caballero de bronce le había arrojado. Soltó un grito de rabia y de sus manos comenzaron a salir los mismos rayos rojos, el choque entre los poderes era increíble.

—¡Maldito niño, jamás podrás igualar mi poder!

El valiente caballero de Andrómeda apretó sus dientes duplicando la fuerza de su ataque, arrojando a su oponente unos metros en el aire. Una vez que su contrincante cayó se acercó rápidamente hacia el cachorro que movía la cola ante su cercanía, pero un golpe a distancia logró abatirlo.

El pequeño manteca se puso en posición de combate, ladrando al sujeto que se incorporaba nuevamente. Molesto, el de armadura lavanda levantó una de sus manos frente al animal.

Todo aquello pasaba en segundos, sin embargo para el caballero de Andrómeda que se levantó y para Magnolia que rozaba con sus dedos pero no llegaba a la camiseta del niño, ocurría en cámara lenta.

La de cabello castaño alcanzó tomando con fuerza la camiseta del niño, lo jaló hacia atrás bruscamente justo cuando veía cuadro por cuadro como los rayos rojos comenzaban a surgir de las manos del espectro. El niño cayó sobre la tierra y el cachorro seguía ahí.

Dicen que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos en segundos en los momentos límite, así que en una breve evaluación: su vida no había sido demasiado buena y definitivamente sería peor si dejaba morir a un pequeño animal.

Se arrojó impulsándose con toda la potencia que sus piernas le permitieron sobre el cachorro, rodando un par de veces en la tierra de tonalidades naranja.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al oír los ladridos muy cerca de su oído. Levantó su rostro y vio al caballero de cabello verde frente a ella, quien alzaba su brazo creando un escudo con las cadenas que giraban alrededor de ambos. Los había protegido. El cachorrito comenzó a lamer su rostro con devoción.

Shun los miró por sobre su hombro, sintiendo un profundo alivio al verlos con vida. La defensa rodante se deshizo permitiéndoles ver al caballero de Cisne arrojándole el increíble polvo de diamantes al espectro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Andrómeda poniéndose a su altura.

La castaña asintió, suspiró tranquilo pero unos segundos después notó unas pequeñas líneas de sangre en su rostro, instintivamente llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica.

.

* * *

El hombre que había generado toda la discordia en Rodorio se incorporó en uno de sus codos tomando su cabeza en un gesto de dolor. Aclaró su vista tornando su expresión a seria mientras observaba la escena entre el caballero Shun y la salvadora de cachorros.

—No puede ser… —susurró con sorpresa, formando esa tétrica y horrible sonrisa—. ¡Es ella!

Se puso de pie con los ojos bien abiertos del gusto. Levantó ambas manos elevando su cosmos al límite. El brillo de su poder era negro y rojo, era sombrío y cruel.

Hyoga y Shyriu se colocaron en posición de combate.

—Es muy poderoso…

—Lo es, pero sabes muy bien qué tenemos que hacer —aseguró Hyoga.

El caballero de Dragón asintió, retrocedió con velocidad y Hyoga se adelantó.

—¡Polvo de diamantes!

El ataque más conocido de Hyoga abatió sin dificultad al molesto ser que causaba tanto alboroto.

—Maldito… —dijo temblando en el suelo debido al frío—. ¡Cómo te atreves a meterte con el gran Rocco, servidor del cielo!

Hyoga se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa satisfactoria, luego de que ese tal Rocco lo mandara a volar de forma sucia hacia unos momentos, se debía a si mismo darle su merecido.

Le hizo un gesto a Shyriu, quien para esos momentos ya tenía la armadura de Dragón protegiendo su cuerpo. El mismo se acercó caminando hasta el tal servidor del cielo y lo levantó bruscamente poniéndolo a su altura.

—¿Por qué te atreves a venir hasta aquí y molestar a esta gente inocente? —le reclamó furioso con su mirada clavada en él.

—Ya se lo he dicho a tu amigo Cisne —aseguró con su tono burlón—, he venido por el poder de un Dios, y no me iré hasta no cumplir sus órdenes.

Abrió su boca soltando un aliento tóxico que se podía reflejar como un humo rojo frente al rostro de Shiryu, lo soltó por instinto cubriendo sus ojos al sentir el ardor en su piel.

El Cisne se percató de aquello corriendo en ayuda de su amigo, pero aquel servidor del cielo los atacó con ambas manos soltando sus ya conocidos rayos.

Con una velocidad impresionante se transportó hasta donde yacía el frasco, le quitó el listón y la tapa, en él brotaba una luz rojiza radiante. Metió la mano dentro de aquel frasco tomando una especie de esfera, su sonrisa ambiciosa y sus ojos llenos de luz se fueron tornando en una expresión de dolor al sentir como ese poder quemaba su mano.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? —le preguntó afligido.

Como si se tratara de una respuesta divina, la luz y la intensidad de su calor se duplicó causando que Rocco soltara un grito de dolor, intentó arrojar aquel poder lejos pero la misma no se apartaba de su mano. Agitó su mano con desesperación mientras buscaba con su vista a la única persona que podría quitarle ese dolor.

.

* * *

Shun apartó su mano del rostro de la muchacha al escuchar la voz de Shiryu soltando un quejido, se incorporó en ese preciso segundo y ayudó a la muchacha a ponerse de pie extendiéndole su mano. El niño corrió hacia Magnolia abrazándola sonriente, el pequeño cachorro le ladraba demostrando su felicidad.

La de ojos claros colocó una mano en la cabeza del niño devolviéndole aquella sonrisa, la cual no pudo sostener mucho más al ver como el servidor del cielo desaparecía luego de derribar al caballero de Cisne y Dragón.

Andrómeda tuvo el impulso de correr a ayudar a sus amigos, sin embargo se frenó un momento volteando a ver a Magnolia.

—No permita que le hagan daño, señorita —le dijo con un tono cálido, para posteriormente desaparecer como un rayo.

.

* * *

Rocco cayó de rodillas al suelo agitando su mano, ya no podía tolerar aquel dolor. La impresión del guerrero fue aún peor cuando vio el metal de su armadura derritiéndose como chocolate al sol, su mano quedaría deshecha en cuestión de segundos.

Se puso de pie con la vista clavada en su mano, tanto así que se chocó contra el cuerpo de Shun como si de una pared de concreto se tratase, el mismo lo observó de manera severa.

—Mi señor… —susurró asustado.

—¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

Shun usó su ataque cargado de enojo, completamente harto de que ese sujeto no se detuviera de una vez por todas. Sus cadenas atravesaron su cuerpo como balas haciendo que los caballeros cantaran victoria internamente.

Las cadenas cayeron al suelo de forma pesada sin explicación alguna, mientras que la figura de Rocco desaparecía en partes como si fuera un holograma.

.

* * *

La muchacha ajena a ese lugar, quien sin quererlo se había metido en muchos problemas ahora corría junto con las demás personas cargando al cachorro y tomando la mano del pequeño. A unos metros de llegar con los demás se frenó poniéndose de rodillas frente al niño, el mismo tomó al perro y la abrazó una última vez, ella correspondió al mismo de forma afectiva.

—Ahora de verdad tienen que correr e irse muy lejos —le dijo tomando su pequeño rostro—, te prometo que cuando esto termine te buscaré y seremos amigos.

—¿Estarás en la tienda de las manzanas enormes, Magnolia? —preguntó con ilusión.

—Te lo prometo, Kali.

El niño se alejó corriendo seguido por la mirada de la muchacha. Sonrió y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia una mujer que sostenía su bolso, la misma le sonreía ampliamente. Para las personas que habían visto su tan heroico acto, no pudieron hacer menos que cuidar sus pertenecías en lo que regresaba.

Frenó sus pasos de golpe al ver como una ráfaga de viento cruzaba frente a ella levantando una nube de polvo.

Rocco lucía como un muerto vivo, su cuerpo tenía huecos debido al ataque de la cadena de Andrómeda y sus pies estaban congelados, sin embargo esa petulante y horrible sonrisa no se despegaba de su rostro.

—Hola, señorita.

Le arrojó aquella bola de energía tomándola totalmente desprevenida, la misma era tan poderosa que al impactar contra ella hizo que su cuerpo se curvara dejando sus piernas y brazos en línea recta. Esa energía que trajo en un frasco todo este tiempo se deshizo en el aire comenzando a entrar por sus extremidades, las venas de su cuerpo se iluminaron con aquel color rojo fluorescente de la esfera. Ese poder se metía en su ser como si fuera veneno.

Cuando el cuerpo de Magnolia cayó en el suelo su cabello ya no era castaño, sino blanco al igual que el color celeste de sus ojos, pequeñas venas se marcaban de forma terrorífica en su rostro pálido. Todo su rostro y su cuerpo estaban repletos de venas rojas que se contrastaban con su piel blanca.

—Mi trabajo aquí ya está cumplido —aseguró Rocco.

Observó su mano con desaprobación y suspiró dispuesto a irse quién sabe dónde.

—¡Detente! —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Dicha voz llamó la atención del infame guerrero ya que juraba que no se trataba de ningún caballero de bronce. Al sentir un cosmos terriblemente poderoso abrió los ojos expresando el temor que lo invadió de pronto, hizo un esfuerzo por elevar su poder y poder llevar acabo su escape pero una flecha dorada impactó en su corazón a toda velocidad atravesando su armadura.

El caballero dorado de Sagitario se hizo presente al sentir que incluso los caballeros de bronce más poderosos no pudieron contener el poder de aquel enemigo.

Aioros bajó su arco y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de la chica a unos metros de allí, no podía concebir que le hiciera tremendo daño a una humana que nada tenía que ver.

—Aioros de Sagitario… —susurró sorprendido.

Rocco cayó de rodillas intentando tomar la flecha incrustada en su pecho. El caballero dorado se acercó a él propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo dejó completamente inconsciente.

Los caballeros de bronce se acercaron al sentir el poderoso cosmo de Sagitario, Hyoga tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Shiryu, el cual lo ayudaba a caminar. Shun se arrodilló al lado de la muchacha afectada y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, no podía creer que una persona inocente pagara el precio de sus errores.

Sin querer rendirse del todo colocó su mano en el cuello de Magnolia, sorprendiéndose al ver que se encontraba con vida. Rápidamente puso sus dedos debajo de su nariz comprobando que respiraba con naturalidad, una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

—¡Aioros, está con vida! —aseguró levantando la voz.

El caballero de oro y los bronceados se acercaron con incredulidad. Hyoga colocó su mano en el pecho de la muchacha, se sorprendió gratamente al sentir sus latidos pero casi como si hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica apartó su mano rápidamente.

—Está viva, pero no intenten tocarla —dijo extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Shun.

Andrómeda apenas pudo tocar el rostro de la chica con sus dedos antes de sentir un calor infernal, como si de agarrar una brasa se tratase. Le extraño aquello, ya que hacía unos instantes pudo tocar su cuello sin problemas.

—No entiendo qué le ocurre… —admitió el caballero de Dragón—. ¿Qué haremos, Aioros?

—No podemos dejarla aquí, Shiryu —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—. Esta chica tiene algo en su cuerpo, no creo que podamos descifrarlo entre los cuatro.

—Debemos llevarla al santuario —aseveró Hyoga con voz firme—. El maestro Dohko o Shion podrán darnos respuestas, ellos son los más sabios de toda la orden.

Aioros asintió y tomó a Magnolia en brazos cerrando los ojos como una reacción involuntaria al dolor que le provocaba tocar su cuerpo directamente. Observó a cada uno de los caballeros presentes y asintieron al unísono, perdiéndose en segundos de la vista ordinaria.

* * *

**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Espero que este primer capítulo pueda ser lo suficientemente atrapante, le puse bastante esfuerzo.**

**Desde ya quisiera comentar que obras no tomaré en cuenta. Si bien está la eterna discusión entre obras canónicas, no canónicas y oficiales, yo optaré por seguir la línea básica de oficial y canónico, de esta forma Tenkai Hen Overture quedará descartado ya que es considerado no oficial. Tampoco tendré en cuenta Netx Dimension, al menos por ahora. ¿Por qué? Es fácil, en más de diez años no han salido más de doce tomos, así que creo que manosear una obra que aunque si es canónica, aun no está completa ni mucho menos definido el desenlace, así que podría ser un error grande. Soul of Gold será incluida ya que esta historia que vengo a ofrecer comienza casi inmediatamente luego de la guerra contra Hades.**

La canción que iba escuchando nuestra desafortunada Magnolia es Nothing on You de Ed Sheeran.

Muchas gracias si es que llegaste hasta acá.


	2. Capítulo 2: Te conozco

**Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Desde que la guerra contra Hades concluyó la vida en Grecia y el mundo entero se vio colmado de paz, llevaban ya meses de tranquilidad y comenzaban a sentir que sería de forma permanente, aunque en el fondo de sus corazones siempre estaban listos para pelear en nombre de su amada diosa Athena.

Aioros se encontraba disfrutando a más no poder de la nueva oportunidad que le habían otorgado, adoraba pasar tiempo con Aioria y recuperar en parte lo que habían perdido. El hecho de que el león dorado creciera los hacía sentirse más unidos y disfrutar de su hermandad desde un lado más cómplice, todo lo que ambos habían añorado por fin se cumplía, y ahora que el mayor estaba de regreso quería protegerlo a él y a todos los que ya habían luchado tanto en los años anteriores. Ese mismo sentimiento impulsó a Sagitario a correr tras los caballeros de bronce al sentir que podían llegar a enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso.

Mu fue el primero en notar la partida inmediata de su compañero poniéndolo en alerta también, de esa forma una vez que los cuatro caballeros arribaron en la entrada del templo de Aries el lemuriano ya se encontraba esperándolos.

Aioros dejó el cuerpo de la mujer delicadamente sobre el suelo, a pesar de que sintiera sus brazos ardiendo no se atrevía a soltarla como si fuese una bolsa. Shun se sentó bruscamente y se quitó el casco algo agitado por el cansancio mientras que Shiryu se cercioraba de que Hyoga estuviera mejor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —cuestionó el dueño de la primera casa arrastrando su mirada sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo.

Los de bronce se miraron entre sí preguntándose quién sería el primero en explicar la situación, pero para su fortuna Aioros tomó la delantera.

—Un sujeto que se llamaba a sí mismo _servidor del cielo_ fue el que ocasionó todo el escándalo en el pueblo, cuando llegué esta muchacha ya estaba así.

—Ese ser horrendo traía consigo un frasco, uno común como si fuese _Nutella_ y simplemente se lo arrojó —explicó Hyoga—. No tenemos idea de qué fue exactamente.

—Dentro de ese recipiente se encontraba una especie de luz, un extraño poder que se introdujo en ella —añadió el dragón—, yo la vi tratando de ayudar a una señora y no me pareció una aliada de ese sujeto.

—Todo esto es mi culpa.

La voz de Shun llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros. El peliverde tomó un elástico que se encontraba en su muñeca y recogió su cabello en un _man bun_.

—Estoy seguro que esta chica no es más que una víctima —soltó afligido—. Ella me ayudó a evitar que un niño y un cachorro murieran, no le importó en lo más mínimo lo que ocurriera con su vida, tan solo se arrojó y logró salvar a ambos… —observó a los dos caballeros dorados presentes—. Seguramente ese monstruo se enojó con ella por impedir su maldad, yo la dejé sola unos instantes y aprovechó para hacer esto.

Mu escuchó atentamente el relato de Andrómeda y asintió con la cabeza expresando esa usual tranquilidad. Se inclinó apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo junto al cuerpo de Magnolia.

—Yo no te recomendaría que hagas eso —sugirió Aioros levantando una de sus cejas.

El de lunares en lugar de cejas pareció ignorar la advertencia de su amigo y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de nuestra _Indiana Jones_, cerró sus ojos y centró su cosmos en su mano haciendo brillar la misma. Aquella luz dorada que irradiaba de sus dedos parecía aplacar lo que contenía el cuerpo borrando la imagen sombría, en esa pequeña parte su cabello podía verse castaño grisáceo como era originalmente y de su piel aquellas venas rojas se desvanecían. Los muchachos se acercaron observando impresionados lo increíble que era el poder de Aries.

Al cabo de unos segundos apartó su mano y se puso de pie. Instantáneamente las marcas regresaron a ella.

—No logro saber qué le ocurre —confesó extrañado.

—Yo puedo decirles que está ocurriendo.

La voz de Ikki apareció antes que su figura, la cual comenzaba a surgir a medida que subía la escalinata del templo. Se acercó hasta ellos y observó toda la situación.

—Cuando los humanos normales creen que pueden cometer actos heroicos terminan de esta manera, sosteniéndose con las uñas antes de caer en la muerte —aseveró cruzándose de brazos—. A eso yo le llamo ingenuidad, o mejor dicho, estupidez.

Hyoga le lanzó una mirada severa al igual que Shiryu, sin embargo Shun continuaba mirando al suelo pero esta vez frunciendo el ceño, a diferencia de los caballeros de más alto rango que se encontraban con la misma expresión de serenidad.

El silencio inundó el ambiente tras aquellas palabras poco consideradas del Fénix, tanto así que pudieron escuchar perfectamente un leve sonido que provino de la muchacha, las miradas se posaron en ella quien lentamente giraba su rostro en dirección a Ikki. Toda la atención estaba centrada en ella, quien parecía que volvería a caer dormida o inconsciente en cualquier momento, sin embargo abrió sus ojos lentamente observándolo sin expresión. Sus ojos estaban blancos en totalidad.

Movió muy lentamente su mano hasta que la misma se apoyó en el suelo, una vez ahí cerró los ojos otra vez. Tocó el suelo del templo con la punta de su dedo índice y un pequeño destello parecido a un rayo recorrió el piso en zigzag hasta llegar al pie del Fénix.

Una gran corriente eléctrica azotó el cuerpo del caballero arrojándolo de espaldas contra el pilar más lejano de la casa de Aries. Shun cubrió su boca con el revés de su mano intentando contener una risa.

—Ella me agrada —confesó Aioros.

.

* * *

Cada una de las doce casas era terriblemente amplias, además de tener los espacios básicos como habitación, baño y cocina, solían contar con enormes salas que cada uno personalizaba y rellenaba con sus gustos y demás preferencias, por ejemplo en la primera casa había una enorme sala que en días de semana funcionaba como biblioteca ya que Mu conservaba una extensa cantidad de libros, también contaba con un proyector en el cual veía películas antiguas. Sin embargo, la función de esa enorme sala cambiaba los fines de semana cuando sus compañeros querían reunirse para pasar el rato y poder hacer ruido libremente, no era lo que más le agradaba al lemuriano, pero era la casa más alejada del recinto del Patriarca y de la misma Saori, a quienes no querían importunar con sus escándalos. Por eso mismo fue el primer lugar que vino a su mente para dejar a la afectada, en dicha sala había sillones bastante amplios donde podría descansar y a su vez estar lejos de todos por seguridad.

Mu cargaba en sus brazos a Magnolia seguido de Aioros quien caminaba detrás de él observando con sorpresa lo diferente que se veía aquel lugar. El ariano dejó a la muchacha en el sofá negro más próximo y redujo su cosmos totalmente, el mismo protegía sus brazos del daño que le causaba el contacto con ella.

—Los muchachos ya fueron a la mansión de Athena para descansar, estaban un poco oxidados —bromeó Aioros.

—Es cierto, la adolescencia les corrompe la concentración y no han estado entrenando demasiado las últimas semanas.

Mu se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundamente.

—Tenemos que hablar con Shion, pero siendo discretos. No quiero que algún extremista sugiera ideas raras sobre qué hacer con esta mujer.

—Concuerdo, es mejor tener claras las cosas antes que tener al _curioso_ de Milo preguntando todo —respondió con honestidad—, lo peor es que tu hermano le sigue la corriente y juntos son insoportables.

—Son un dúo muy problemático. ¿Kiki se quedará custodiándola?

El caballero de la primera casa asintió, cerró sus ojos y se comunicó telepáticamente con su alumno. El mismo apareció en segundos, sus pies se arrastraban con pereza por el reluciente piso.

Kiki ya no era el mismo niño que al comienzo de toda la historia, el paso de los cuatro años lo convirtieron en un preadolescente bastante más alto, delgado y con una voz en plena transformación. La pereza lo abandonó de golpe al ver a la tenebrosa figura de una mujer recostada a unos pasos de él.

—Maestro, que caraj… —interrumpió al sentir el cosmos de Mu tornándose hostil—, digo. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Los ojos del joven reflejaban bastante miedo, el algoritmo de su cerebro no pudo evitar conectar las películas de terror que adoraba ver con la apariencia de Magnolia.

—No sabemos, y por eso tienes que quedarte a vigilarla en lo que vamos a buscar a Shion para que aclare la situación.

El tono de Mu reflejaba extrema seriedad y algo de molestia debido a la _casi_ expresión que su alumno había utilizado, sin contar que ya era mediodía y parecía aun tener la almohada pegada a su cabeza.

Kiki sonrió jugando nervioso con sus manos. Ser atacado por la niña del exorcista era mejor plan que ser castigado por su maestro. Suspiró con resignación y tomó asiento en otro sofá cercano.

—Yo la protegeré, maestro.

—No olvides protegerte tú —añadió Aioros—, porque te recuerdo que todavía no sabemos qué le ocurre.

El sagitariano expresaba seriedad, aunque por dentro estuviera muerto de ganas de reír a carcajadas con la expresión tan graciosa del más pequeño. Mu blanqueó los ojos y volteó dispuesto a dejar a un atemorizado Kiki allí.

.

* * *

Dicen que la etapa previa a la adolescencia suele ser bastante compleja, cambios físicos y emocionales se generan constantemente, aunque una característica tan marcada como las anteriores era la pereza. Kiki últimamente dormía más de lo necesario y aun así sentía el cansancio sobre sus hombros, tanto era que aunque los primeros diez minutos no apartó su mirada aterrorizada de Magnolia, poco a poco fue relajándose cada vez más hasta quedarse irremediablemente dormido.

Luego de un rato de silencio y tranquilidad, la muchacha aun dormida comenzó a moverse en aquel sofá, fruncía el ceño cerrando sus puños y sintiendo una gran rabia sin saber bien por qué. De afuera podía verse como aquella forma tétrica se desvanecía dejando su apariencia normal, en el preciso instante en que la transición concluyó Magnolia abrió los ojos. La susodicha observó su alrededor y cayó en cuenta que no reconocía aquel lugar. Se incorporó de golpe quedando sentada, se sentía confundida y un poco adolorida como si se hubiera caído de unas escaleras. Los ronquidos del chico de puntitos en vez de cejas llamaron su atención, afiló la mirada y al escrutarlo con calma pensó que se trataba de un _niño extraño._

Se acercó hasta él y sin delicadeza comenzó a mover su hombro, el mismo despertó abruptamente esperando encontrarse con la peor imagen. De un salto se incorporó a unos metros en posición de combate, dejando a la castaña grisácea con una clara expresión de confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Kiki observó el lugar vacío en el sofá e inmediatamente bajó los puños, aquella señorita tan hermosa no se parecía en nada a la primera persona que vio. Fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en contemplar lo bonita que la encontraba ahora que ya no estaba_ endemoniada._

—Pues yo, este es... —intentó explicar, sin embargo su cerebro no le permitía respuestas rápidas al estar recién despierto.

Magnolia observó hacia todos lados y aunque de intentaba mantenerse estoica de a poco podía reflejarse la sensación de inquietud en sus ojos celestes.

—Yo no debería estar hablándote, debería irme de inmediato —aseguró.

—¡Espere!

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras del más joven y se dio la vuelta dando algunos pasos sin saber bien hacia donde, solo sentía que debía salir de allí como le fuera posible. Kiki corrió hasta ponerse frente a ella.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó molesta—. No sé con quiénes estás, pero ustedes no pueden traer a una mujer a un lugar donde nadie puede defenderla. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa y creo que eres un niño, pero deberías ayudarme a mí.

El de cabellos naranja comprendió el miedo que la inundaba y de inmediato su actitud cambió, la muchacha tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar asustada. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza a modo de formalidad.

—Señorita, mi nombre es Kiki y soy un futuro caballero de Athena —se enderezó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Usted se encontraba en Rodorio cuando seres malvados atacaron, tal vez no lo recuerde pero varios caballeros llegaron allí y ayudaron a todos en el pueblo.

Magnolia sintió la ola de recuerdos azotando su mente y era cierto, parecía haberlo vivido en algún sueño, pero ahora toda la situación tenía sentido. Su cerebro le ayudó a conectar aquellos recuerdos y lo último que vio cobraba sentido con el hecho de estar donde estaba, miró el enorme lugar y no parecía uno de cuestiones turbias.

—Recuerdo a los caballeros… —afirmó perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Usted se encuentra en la casa de Aries, dentro del santuario de la diosa Athena.

Los ojos casi lavanda de la muchacha se posaron rápidamente en el alegre niño, no pudo contener su sorpresa al oír eso. ¿Podría ser cierto? Si fuera un sábado en la noche creería que estaba bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia. Al cabo de unos segundos nuevamente adoptó una expresión de seriedad.

—Aun así me gustaría ir afuera —pidió sin mucha amabilidad—. No me siento bien estando en lugares cerrados, y discúlpame pero para saber si es cierto lo que dices necesito verlo yo misma.

El alumno de Mu blanqueó los ojos comenzando a perder la empatía. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiese y así salieron de la biblioteca pasando por el enorme templo de Aries. Magnolia no podía ocultar su enorme asombro al ir viendo aquella estructura digna de un cuento, las enormes columnas sostenían un techo que se perdía de la vista. Mu coleccionaba algunas pinturas y flores dentro del recinto, sin dudas tenía un gusto excepcional. La luz del sol llamó la atención de la muchacha, estaban cerca de la salida.

Al llegar a la entrada del templo de Aries, Kiki colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, demostrándole de cierta forma que tenía la libertad de escrutar todo lo que quisiese. La de cabello castaño descendió unos cuantos escalones y comenzó a observar cada una de las casas del zodiaco con asombro.

—¿Ahora si ya me vas a creer? —cuestionó trayéndole de vuelta al planeta tierra.

La aludida dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez, cubrió su boca con sus manos al comprender lo que tenía frente a ella. Regresó hasta donde se encontraba Kiki y se quedó frente a él aun con aquella radiante expresión de alegría.

—Discúlpame por hablarte feo—expresó con algo de culpa—, no era mi intención ser descortés contigo.

—No se preocupe, es normal que se haya asustado —respondió con su usual frescura.

—Es un gusto Kiki, mi nombre es Magnolia —le extendió la mano.

El joven se sorprendió al ver que había recordado su nombre, se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risa nerviosa. Con torpeza tomó su mano agitándola bruscamente. Magnolia estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando sintió un gran mareo que la hizo tambalearse, Kiki la ayudó de inmediato a sentarse en el suelo del templo, la expresión del de ojos púrpura se tornó a preocupada.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —le sonrió—, es solo que no he comido nada.

—Estoy seguro que dentro del templo tenemos muchas cosas para comer, puedo ofrecerle algo si quiere.

Le hizo un gesto con el rostro agradeciéndole su oferta, momentos después lo miró con expresión de ocurrencia, captando la atención del más pequeño.

—De hecho, creo que yo podría ser quién te ofrezca algo, ya sabes, a modo de disculpa.

—Señorita Magnolia, de verdad no hace falta —respondió sintiendo algo de pena.

—¿Te gustan los doritos? —Kiki asintió con ojos chispeantes—. Bien, supongo que sabes dónde pudo haber quedado mi bolso.

El perezoso lemuriano se puso de pie con determinación, la joven intentó seguirlo con la vista pero en segundos se había perdido de su radar. Incluso los más pequeños de entre la orden tenían poderes excepcionales, estaba totalmente anonadada.

.

* * *

Aioros y Mu lograron pasar desapercibidos por las doce casas del zodiaco hasta por fin llegar a la cámara del patriarca, las enormes puertas se abrieron y caminaron por la larga alfombra que los llevaba justo frente al enorme asiento donde Shion se encontraba leyendo, todavía les resultaba extraño que fuera revivido pero con su antigua apariencia jovial, sin embargo le tenían un enorme respeto.

Shion bajó sus gafas observándolos, cerró el libro y se quitó las gafas para poder brindarles toda su atención.

—Muchachos, que gusto verlos por aquí hoy —soltó mostrándoles un tono cálido pero formal—. Aunque estoy seguro que no vinieron por aburrimiento, sino que algo más los trajo.

—Maestro, algo extraño ha ocurrido el día de hoy —comenzó a relatar el guardián de la primera casa—. Un extraño guerrero apareció en Rodorio generando algunos disturbios, se hacía llamar a sí mismo como servidor del cielo.

—Creo que jamás he oído hablar sobre guerreros llamados servidores del cielo —añadió Sagitario.

Shion cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, lo que los caballeros le narraban no parecía tener mucho sentido, aquello lo inquietaba bastante.

—Con que servidor del cielo… —se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el par de caballeros—. Aioros, Mu, eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido.

La respuesta del patriarca dejó a ambos caballeros dorados totalmente desconcertados. ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba?

—Los servidores del cielo son los encargados de proteger la fortaleza del dios Zeus, pocas veces se han entrometido en guerras santas, mucho menos se atreverían a venir a la tierra a causar disturbios —aseguró acercándose hasta una estantería repleta de libros, allí depositó el ejemplar que acababa de concluir—. Desde la era del mito, Poseidón, Hades y Zeus marcaron sus territorios con la finalidad de no molestarse entre sí, sin embargo como habrán notado, eso no se respeta en el caso de Hades y Poseidón, pero sí en el caso de Zeus.

—Entonces tú crees que no se trata de un servidor del cielo.

—En efecto, Aioros —respondió tranquilamente paseando su vista por cada libro.

—Maestro, eso no es todo lo que ha ocurrido. Este sujeto que dices que no es un guerrero de Zeus, llevaba consigo un recipiente con un poder, tal vez con un cosmos maligno —la vista de Shion se detuvo al oír aquello—. Él tomó esa esfera lumínica y simplemente la introdujo en el cuerpo de una joven que se encontraba en Rodorio.

—Y según lo que me contaron los muchachos de bronce, aquel recipiente tenía un listón que funcionaba como sello protector. Una vez que dicho sello fue roto, el poder se volvió incontrolable incluso para ese sujeto —la voz de Aioros podía transmitir mucha determinación.

Shion se volteó mirándolos fijamente, aquellos enormes ojos rosados logró intimidarlos un poco. Sin decir nada caminó hasta ellos y frunció el ceño rompiendo su expresión tranquila.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto, podría traernos muchos problemas —expresó severidad en su voz—. Si ese imprudente despertó a un espíritu maligno, nuevamente deberemos levantar los puños para proteger a nuestra amada diosa… Y no quiero eso.

Shion cambió su expresión de enojo a una mortificada. La idea de poner a pelear a los mismos caballeros una vez más lastimaba su corazón en lo más profundo, llevaban más tiempo que nunca disfrutando de una vida en paz en el santuario, los caballeros al fin estaban actuando como jóvenes normales y pensar en arrebatarles aquella vida tranquila le afecta en demasía.

—Maestro… —la voz de Mu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el mismo posó una mano en su hombro—, si tú estás aquí, sería un honor volver a pelear por Athena, a tu lado.

—Yo he descansado mucho tiempo, y ahora sabes que contamos con los poderosos hermanos de Géminis… —Aioros le ofreció una sonrisa sincera—, y también contamos contigo y con el maestro Dohko, eso significa que todo estará bien.

Shion escuchó hablar a sus caballeros y discípulos y no pudo evitar sentir que era uno más de ellos, que era otro caballero dorado y amigo de aquel par y que entre los tres se estaban brindando apoyo. Era una bonita fantasía, pero él era quien debía brindarles calma e instrucciones. Su expresión estoica regresó.

—Por supuesto que todo estará bien, Athena lo estará —aseguró—. Ahora díganme, ¿dónde se encuentra esa mujer que aquel imbécil se atrevió a usar como recipiente?

Aries y Sagitario abrieron sus ojos más de la cuenta y parpadearon un par de veces. ¿Habían escuchado mal o el honorable patriarca había usado un término _demasiado_ coloquial? Aioros curvó un extremo de sus labios sonriendo con confianza.

—Sabía que no podíamos dejarla en ese lugar, no solo porque puede ser una víctima, sino porque si no lo fuese y se tratase de un enemigo, como bien dicen, es mejor tenerlos cerca —respondió.

—Así que por eso, supimos exactamente donde llevarla —concluyó Mu.

Esta vez fue el lemuriano de cabello verde quien dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro expresando pura conformidad ante la excelente estrategia que acaba de oír.

.

* * *

Los tres distinguidos caballeros emprendieron su viaje descendiendo así por las primeras escaleras rumbo a la casa de Piscis, atravesaron el enorme jardín de las rosas inofensivas de Afrodita hasta por fin entrar en dicho templo, donde el dueño de la misma se sintió extrañado al ver a los tres caballeros con tanta prisa. Para su suerte **y a su vez, algo nada inusual**, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer se encontraba con él.

—Ustedes dos deben acompañarnos —afirmó Shion sin detener su paso—. Colóquense sus armaduras y por nada del mundo activen su cosmo energía hasta que lleguemos al templo de Aries.

—Entendido, patriarca —respondieron al unísono.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus respectivas armaduras aparecieron como un destello de luz cubriendo sus cuerpos, se observaron por un momento y asintieron con la cabeza, luego tendrían tiempo de indagar más en la situación. Se sumaron a la caminata de los tres caballeros formando una línea recta.

—La mitad de la orden dorada está fuera del santuario, por lo tanto solo estamos los presentes sumándole a Shura y Aldebarán —explicó Shion—, aunque si somos inteligentes todo saldrá a la perfección.

—¿Hay un enemigo cerca, gran patriarca? —inquirió Máscara.

—Posiblemente, lo sabremos justo cuando lleguemos a la casa de Aries.

—Entiendo, por eso debemos pasar desapercibidos —reflexionó Afrodita—. Entonces lo mejor es actuar con cautela, si mostramos nuestra cosmo energía alterada, los demás caballeros dorados llegarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y podría causar un revuelo más grande.

—Exactamente, Afrodita —respondió Mu.

El mismo procedimiento fue explicado sobre la marcha al caballero de Capricornio quien también fue sorprendido por el sonido de la caminata de varias personas pasando por su templo, se sumó a aquella barrera dorada comprendiendo rápidamente el plan que habían planeado de forma improvisada sus compañeros. Aceleraron el paso llegando por fin a la casa de Tauro, donde Aldebarán se encontraba regando algunas flores que crecían en la escalinata que conectaba su casa con la de Géminis. La estrategia fue explicada por última vez al más imponente de la orden quien se les sumó dispuesto a pelear una vez más al lado de sus compañeros, de esta forma, los seis caballeros dorados y el patriarca llegaron al templo de Aries.

El dueño de la misma fue quien tomó la delantera, se dirigió seguido de sus camaradas hasta su enorme biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a su alumno custodiando a la posible entidad maligna, quién ahora era responsabilidad del santuario. Sus pies se frenaron de golpe y pudo sentir una gota de sudor recorrer por su nuca al encontrar la habitación vacía. ¿Dónde se había ido Kiki con aquella muchacha? Un enorme miedo invadió su ser al pensar que su alumno podía estar en peligro. De pronto, una mano en su hombro irrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Ni lo pienses —le ordenó Shura—. Sigamos recorriendo tu templo.

Mu asintió, su compañero tenía razón. Kiki era su futuro sucesor y no era tan fácil de derrotar como muchos pensarían, debía confiar en él.

Los siete hombres salieron de aquella sala dirigiéndose específicamente a la salida, no había transcurrido demasiado tiempo, si algo malo estaba ocurriendo bloquear la salida era la opción más acorde, de esta forma podrían ir tras algún rastro o impedir el escape de algún enemigo.

El dueño del recinto encabezó aquella barrera dorada que formaba con sus compañeros, estaba más que dispuesto a darlo todo por proteger a Kiki y a su diosa si estuvieran en peligro, los demás caballeros asintieron entre sí haciendo arder su cosmo energía segundos antes de alcanzar la salida. Sus cosmos llegaron a lo más alto y tan solo segundos después se desvanecieron.

.

* * *

Seis caballeros dorados y un patriarca tuvieron que reducir sus cosmos de forma violenta al encontrarse con una peculiar escena, siete personas muy confundidas observaban a dos muchachos comiendo y bebiendo en las escaleras del primer templo, dicho par los observó dándose la vuelta en sus lugares. La mirada de Kiki reflejaba el terror al ver a media orden dorada detrás de él, por su parte, Magnolia escrutaba con asombro y curiosidad a cada uno de los caballeros, en una de sus manos sostenía una lata de Pepsi y el sorbete estaba a centímetros de su boca. Kiki se puso de pie rápidamente sacudiendo el polvo naranja que los doritos habían dejado en sus manos.

—Ma-maestro… —dijo algo asustado dirigiéndose a Mu.

—No digas ni una palabra —le advirtió a su alumno.

Mu sentía como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, tenía ganas de poner a su alumno a apilar ochenta rocas de doscientos kilogramos y a su vez quería abrazarlo al hallarlo entero. Era increíble el cariño y preocupación que podía generarle ese ser.

—¿Y cuál es la amenaza? —cuestionó Aldebarán cruzándose de brazos.

—La única amenaza que veo son las manos de Kiki repletas de comida —bufó con molestia Piscis—, que no se acerque a mi armadura.

—Pero si tú eres tonto, ¿no te alegra ver bien al niño? —cuestionó indignado el de Capricornio, sacando a relucir su acento más español.

—Lo siento por no saber expresar bien mi preocupación, señor perfecto.

—No creo que sea el momento para… —intentó en vano aplacar la discusión el de Sagitario.

—Tu calla, Aioros, que nos has preocupado en vano —soltó el caballero de Capricornio—. De tanto juntarte con tu hermano estás quedando igual de chalado.

—Dejé las flores a medio regar por nada.

—Mucho sabrás de flores, grandulón —añadió con malicia el de la última casa.

Sin quererlo un _pequeño_ debate se había formado entre algunos caballeros de oro, por su parte, Shion observaba atentamente a la muchacha quién seguía sentada en el mismo lugar observando entretenida aquella discusión sin sentido, sus ojos iban y venían cada vez que un caballero le respondía al otro. Aunque el patriarca escrutaba con disimulo y calma a aquella mujer, a simple vista parecía ser una persona ordinaria, no entendía qué había pasado con el relato de sus caballeros. Las voces de la absurda discusión habían pasado a tercer plano en su mente mientras la analizaba y sacaba conclusiones, sin embargo, hubo un gesto de parte de la de ojos celestes que hizo que le prestara cuidado nuevamente.

Magnolia alzó una ceja e hizo su rostro hacia un lado como intentando descifrar algo, bajó la lata que estaba en su mano y se puso de pie. Caminó entre la pequeña multitud seguida de la imponente mirada del patriarca, la discusión se fue apagando al ver a la chica acercándose a cierto caballero de Cáncer, quien la miraba con cierta confusión en su rostro. Sí, Máscara Mortal, quien extrañamente no había participado en la contienda.

—¿Ángelo? —le preguntó sin estar del todo segura.

—Maggie —respondió él con seguridad.

Un silencio sepulcral se plantó.

El caballero de la cuarta casa tenía una expresión bastante amistosa, lo cual resultaba terrorífico y extraño en partes iguales. La muchacha reaccionó de forma igualmente amistosa al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Confirmando que no estaba loca y que todo era real, se lanzó abrazando a Máscara Mortal con toda confianza. El mismo puso cara de espanto y seguido su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate.

Ahora sí, definitiva y oficialmente, nadie en ese lugar entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes, noches o cuando sea que leas esto!**

**Estuve pensando bien y creo que ya tengo casi toda la historia armada en la cabeza, modifiqué un poco el resumen de la historia ya que sentí que el anterior era demasiado serio y no es la idea. Esta historia tendrá un poco de todo, pero sobre todo un tinte moderno. **

**Paso a agradecer el review tan bonito que me dejó _Meli _que honestamente casi me hizo caer de la silla de la emoción. Que te hayas tomado el tiempo de compartirme tu pequeña historia personal y leer cosas tan bonitas fue algo muy alentador, sobre todo porque vos _Meli_ te tomaste el tiempo de explayarte y darme un punto de vista muy constructivo a su vez, por eso mismo te agradezco un mundo y espero leerte pronto y que mi trabajo te siga gustando, y de lo contrario, que me lo hagas saber. Un abrazo fuerte.**

Muchas gracias si llegaste si es que llegaste hasta acá. ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
